Ichirini no Hana
by Nina Vale
Summary: Songfic. ZhaliaxDante agian. I think that there is not enaough of them so here it is. one shot. song-Ichirini no Hana Bleach 3rd openining


It's all from Dante's POV in first person.

///////

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Kawari nante hoka ni inain da  
Karenaide ichirin no hana  
(You are you and only you  
Nobody can take your place  
Don't wilt, my single flower)_  
You are the only Zhalia Moon, yes, yes I know it's obvious but what I meant is that there is no replacement for you. No woman can replace you. They might be pretty and good seekers like Scarlet for example but they won't be YOU.

_Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai kimi wa  
Maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
Nozonda hazu ja nakatta basho ni ne wo  
Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne  
(The light doesn't shine on you properly  
You're a flower that has bloomed in the shadows  
Your roots became caught in a place you didn't want to be  
And you can't move)_

I know about your past and I understand you. No one cared about you and no one noticed your true potential no one noticed that if you were given a chance you'll make something great. You grew up in hard conditions both on the street and in Organization where you were just another spy and pawn. You didn't want to be an orphan or live in poverty and later you didn't want to be in Organization did you? It was clear after you made your choice. But still you couldn't escape it, in your mind and heart you thought that you're not worthy or worse than others because of who you were. You proved that during the test of nobility when you said that you're not noble at all because you grew up on streets and then worked for Organization.

_Tojikaketa kimochi hakidaseba ii  
__(It's OK to spill out the feelings you've got shut up inside)  
_You always keep and kept all your feelings inside covering them up with sarcasm. But I want you to know that it is ok to cry, to get angry to show what you feel it makes you feel better later.

_Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uke tomeru yo  
Dakara nakanaide waratte ite ichirin no hana_  
(_I'll take in all your pain and hardship and everything  
So don't cry, smile, my single flower)_

I hate to see you cry or in pain. I'd happily take away from you all the pain, sorrow and bitterness to see you smile just like you did in Ireland when I told you I trusted you. Your smile when it's genuine is beautiful you should smile more often.

_Ima ni mo karete shimaisou na kimi no  
Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute  
__(Even now, as you are on the verge of wilting  
I want to see your innocent form again)_

After Moldavia and that horrid business, when you came to tell us you're leaving I wanted to stop you and tell you that I want you back, as you were. I missed you and wanted you to come and help us. When we were traveling to Turkey I even said that out laud. 'I were just thinking how easier it would be if we had Zhalia'.

_Kimi no chikara ni naritain da  
__(I want to be your strength)_  
When you came to me that rainy day, soaked with torn clothes and you leaned against me I just had to comfort you it was natural reaction. I wanted you to know that you're not alone anymore and that you have us…me with you to help you up whenever you're down.

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu  
Toki ga kitemo kimi no koto mamorinuku kara  
__(Even if a time comes when everyone turns against you  
I'll protect you)  
_I'll protect you no matter who will be your enemy. When that Titan in Ethiopia hit you and was about to crash you I had only one thing on my mind…to save you. It didn't matter if I die back then and I tell you that I'd gladly do it again. No matter who'll be your enemy.

_You should notice that there is no other  
You should notice that there is no next time  
You should notice that there is no other  
You should notice that there is no next...  
Time notice that you should notice that  
Notice that there's no other  
_I wanted to tell you back in Ireland that no matter what I say about Scarlet's looks or abilities there she means nothing to me. I noticed that you're kind of jealous of her.

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Ima made mo kore kara mo saki ni mo  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu  
Toki ga kitemo kimi no koto mamorinuku kara  
Makenaide ichirin no hana  
(You are you and only you  
All the way up to now, and forever after  
Even if a time comes when everyone turns against you  
I'll protect you  
Don't wilt, my single flower_)  
You are you and you don't have to change for me. I'll fight by your side no matter what happens and who will turn to be our new enemy. So stay with us, where you belong and don't be afraid.

_You should notice that there is no other  
You should notice that there is no next time  
You should notice that there is no other  
You should notice that there is no next...  
Time notice that you should notice that  
Notice that there's no other_

There is no other like you. I love you and always will. Will you marry me Zhalia?


End file.
